Ian Whitewings
Ian is one of the guardians of Athena Tornado that, despite being born and raised in the Phoenixverse, lives in the Sergioverse and is part of the Newsboy Legion Background Both Ian and his twin brother Zion were born soon after Athena Tornado was chosen by one of the members of the Phoenixverse's Primordial Pantheon. His duty is to protect and serve Athena thanks to his ability to fly and a legendary blade called the Sword of Athenea. Somehow, he managed to get to the Sergioverse, where he met the rest of the Newsboy Legion and decided to stay here, often coming back to the Phoenixverse when he's needed. Appearence Ian has brown, neck-length hair, grey eyes and white skin. Clothing Ian often wears a white top, black jeans and dark blue shoes with white heels. His top seems to have small holes where his wings can come out freely every time he needs to use them. Abilities Ian was born with angel wings that he can easily hide when he's not using them and grant them the ability to fly. However, he is not well trained yet and gets tired if he uses them for far too long. It is Athena's duty to keep him safe should that happen. For battle, he uses a sword known as Sword of Athenea, a powerful blade that offers its advice and allows him to see in total darkness. In addition, he has mastered the Fusion Ritual thanks to being under the tutelage of Beauty Phoenix. Since then, he has bonded with Sergio and Shade. Personality Ian is very heroic and has a strong sense of justice, always willing to place his duty to protect the world above all other things. He rarely socialises with his friends and peers as a result. However, he tends to lose seriousness and cracks up jokes and even breaks the fourth wall. He sees Athena Tornado as a motherly figure as she's the one that usually has to separate him and his brother Zion when they bicker. He's also very close friends with Beauty Phoenix to the point that it is implied that they're in a relationship. In fact, it was thanks to her that he learned about, and eventually joined, the Newsboy Legion. His relationship with the rest of the Phoenix Corps, however, is yet to be decided. His relationship with the Newsboy Legion, however, seems to have developed to the point where he is willing to trust Sergio and Shade when fusing with them. Fusion Ritual Ian has started to delve into the Fusion Ritual, with the help of Beauty Phoenix. So far, he has only fused with Sergio and Shade, forming Blue Ian and Black Ian respectively. Blue Ian Blue Ian is the fusion of Sergio with Ian. His wings are now jet-like and colored blue and white. His speed is enchanced and holds a pair of Orbitars made after Sergio's Mega Buster. Black Ian Black Ian is the fusion of Shade with Ian. His wings are now devilish and black with pointy red tips. His special attack is enchanced. Ian is now able to use Chaos Powers and has Shade's Blade Kick under the form of a sword. Trivia *Both his powers and personality are obviously a nod to the main character of the Kid Icarus series, Pit **In addition, his Sword of Athenea is very similar, appearence wise, to a blade of Kid Icarus Uprising, the Palutena Blade *Blue Ian and Black Ian are based on Kyurem's ability to fuse with Reshiram and Zekrom in the events of Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. Notable dimensional counterparts *Professor I. Ngenious Jr. (Super Mario) *HeavenlyFeather (Shadowscepter Mansion) Category:Sergy92 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Newsboy Squadron Category:Phoenix Corps Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Heroes Category:4th wall breaker Category:Unique Powers Category:Super Sergio Fighters